The Unmasking
by Fearless Swan
Summary: Darkwing's secret identity is accidentally revealed to an average citizen after a particularly brutal battle with his archenemy Negaduck.
1. Accidental Encounter

Note- Darkwing Duck and all related characters are property of Disney. Any products or companies referenced belong to their respective owners.

CHAPTER ONE- Accidental Encounter

It was a typical night on the streets of downtown St. Canard. Darkwing Duck was in hot pursuit of his archnemesis and evil counterpart Negaduck. The two fowl raced through the streets, a blur of purple and yellow, trying to avoid both oncoming traffic and pedestrians.

Negaduck dashes down an alleyway, hoping to lose his foe, but of course the fearless Darkwing was right there behind him.

"I've got you now, freak," said Darkwing as he approached his rival.

"I don't think so, jerk," Negaduck said, tackling Darkwing to the ground.

The two of them would struggle their way deeper into the darkened alley. As they neared the end of the ancient brick corridor, Darkwing would land a hard blow to Negaduck's midsection, knocking his opponent hard to the ground.

"Your days of terrorizing the innocent citizens of St. Canard are over," Darkwing proclaimed, planting his foot upon the fallen Negaduck's chest.

You are SO wrong, Dorkwing Jerk," said a defiant Negaduck as he rose from the ground, knocking Darkwing over in the process. He would then pull out a huge sword and move toward his adversary.

Darkwing would get up, brush himself off, and pull out his gas gun. "Suck gas, evil-" Before Darkwing could finish, Negaduck had knocked the gun away and began slashing furiously at the other duck with his sword. His cape torn, but otherwise unharmed by the attack, Darkwing would land a flying kick, once again knocking Negaduck to the ground.

"This ends now, you--" Darkwing would be cut off by a strange voice.

"You two had better get out of here before I call the police."

Unbeknowst to the two of them, their whole encounter had been witnessed by a short, bespectacled turtle who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had been emptying a trash can into a Dumpster behind the video store in which he worked when the two enemies appeared in his alleyway.

"Move along, citizen," Darkwing ordered. "There's nothing for you to see here."

"Except an execution," remarked Negaduck, as he swung the sword at Darkwing's head, ripping his hat but again not leaving a mark.

"Nice swordsmanship, Zorro," Darkwing said sarcastically.

The turtle continued to look on nervously.

"I thought I told you to---" Negaduck would swing his sword again, this time ripping apart Darkwing's famed mask, revealing his identity to the stranger, and drawing a little blood.

"Holy crap," said the reptile, recognizing the duck. "Drake Mallard, the guy who never returns his videos on time and whose kids destroy my store every weekend? You're Darkwing Duck?"

"Uhh," Darkwing said nervously. "You must have me confused for someone else..."

"Well it looks like I've done enough damage here," said Negaduck, rising. "Adios, you losers." The evil duck disappears into the night.

"I can't believe this," The astonished turtle said. "I can't wait to tell all my friends about this..." He starts to head back inside the store.

"Hold it right there, Scott," Darkwing said angrily. "You're not telling anyone about this little incident." He moves closer to the stranger.

"The name's Todd," The turtle said, pointing to a name tag. "Can't you read? And what are you going to do to stop me." He steps into the doorway.

"Oh I have a way to make sure no one finds out about my little secret," Darkwing said, lifting the smaller creature up off his feet.

"Uhh, what are you going to do? Please don't hurt me! You're supposed to be a good guy! Help!" said Todd.

"Shut up," Darkwing said, holding the turtle's beak shut. "I won't hurt you. But I must ask that you come with me." He moved inside the shop, carrying the turtle with him.

"What?" Asked the confused Todd. "Where do you want to take me?"

"I'm taking you to my place for a couple of days," Darkwing said. "Until I'm sure you're not going to squeal on me."

"I'm afraid I can't go with you," Todd said, struggling to break free from Darkwing's grip. "Kidnapping is a serious crime, Mr. Mallard. Someone like you should know that."

"You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!" Darkwing said angrily. He then started for the door.

"Umm," said the turtle. "Do you think it's wise to go out with your face exposed?"

"Oh," said Darkwing. "I'm going to need something to make a new mask from then." He begins to search around the video store.

"I think this may do," Todd said, motioning toward a blue banner draped across the counter. He detatches it and hands it to him.

"Yeah, this will work," Darkwing said.

"We'd better do something about that eye first," Todd said, noticing the slight cut beneath his left eye.

"Yeah," said the duck.

"Be back in just a moment," The turtle said. He closes the back door of the store, then heads to the front, locking the door and putting up a "CLOSED" sign. He then makes his way into a storage room, emerging moments later with a first aid kit.

"You move pretty quick for a turtle," Darkwing observed.

"Thank you," a smiling Todd said as he tended to the duck's wound. "There. All better."

"Thanks," said Darkwing. He then took out a pair of scissors and fashioned a new mask from the advertising banner. He then placed it on his head and handed the cut-up banner to Todd.

"My boss is going to kill me for this," said the turtle.

"All right," Darkwing said. "We should be going now."

"After you," Todd said, motioning toward the door.

Darkwing would head out the back door, with the turtle following him closely. They would soon arrive at Darkwing's motorcycle the Rat Catcher. "Climb on board," the duck said, pointing toward the side car.

"OK", Todd said, sitting down.

Darkwing sat on the motorcycle, put on his helmet and started it up. The two would then speed through the darkened streets of St. Canard, heading for Darkwing's home. 


	2. Where's Launchpad?

CHAPTER TWO- Where's Launchpad?

Darkwing Duck continued to race through the streets of St. Canard on the Rat Catcher with his unexpected guest onboard. It had been a long night for the fearless duck, and he could hardly wait to get home and turn in.

"This is an awesome bike you have here," Todd said.

"Why thank you," said Darkwing. "It's been a big help in getting me and Launchpad-- Holy crap! Launchpad! I forgot all about him! He must still be downtown! I'm such and idiot!" Darkwing slams on the brakes and then turns the motorcycle around and begins to race back toward downtown St. Canard.

"Where are we going?" asked a puzzled Todd.

"We have to go pick up my friend Launchpad," Darkwing replied.

"Is Launchpad the tall, musclebound fellow I sometimes see with you?" The turtle asked.

"Yes," the duck replied.

"Is he your babysitter or something?"

"Sort of," Darkwing said. "But mostly, he is my loyal sidekick. I don't know where I'd be without him."

"I see," said Todd. "How can you lose track of your sidekick?"

"Well, responded Darkwing. "We were out doing our nightly patrol when Negaduck started chasing us. I got so caught up in things and the next thing I knew I was in the alleyway behind your store."

"If you'd left me alone, you wouldn't have lost your friend, and we all wouldn't be in this situation," the turtle said.

"Now, Rob," Darkwing responded, once again getting the turtle's name wrong. "You know I can't let you go around-- What the?" They were now downtown once more. A piece of paper flew into Darkwing's face, obstructing his vision. Fortunately, he was able to stop his motorcycle before it could fly up onto the curb and crash.

"Hmm," said Darkwing, examining the paper. "It's a note." He read the rather crudely-written letter out loud.

Deer DW,

I need some time awae from this stressful crime-fighting job, so I'm goin to take a coupl days off.

Your pal,

Launchpad

Darkwing shook his head. "He's done it again. Skipped out on the middle of our nightly patrol. If he wants time off, he should just tell me. He spends at least 18 hours a day at my house."

"So, your friend's OK?" Todd asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, he's fine," Darkwing responded. "It looks like I'm going to need a new sidekick while he's doing whatever it is he does when I'm not around. You seem like an intelligent young fellow, and your certainly durable." He knocks on Todd's shell. "Would you be interested."

The turtle's eyes brightened up. "Serve as your sidekick? You mean it? Of course I would!"

"Well good," said Darkwing. "Let's get home and get some shuteye, and tomorrow night I'll show you the ropes."

"OK," Todd said. Darkwing started the motorcycle and they raced off toward home.

Launchpad McQuack was at a somewhat upscale apartment building on the other side of St. Canard. He carried with him a bouquet of flowers as he approached one of the apartments. He knocked on the door twice.

He was greeted by a beautiful young female swan with pale green eyes and wearing a tightfitting black dress and black high-heeled shoes. "Launchpad dear," she said smiling. "So good to see you again." She kissed him lightly on the beak.

"Hiya, Paula," said Launchpad. "I brought you these." He handed her the flowers.

"They're so beautiful," Paula said. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Launchpad said. "Sorry I didn't have time to change."

"That's OK," said the swan. "I understand. After all, when you're working for the legendary Darkwing Duck, you don't have much time to worry about fashion. I don't think we're going to have much use for clothes tonight anyway. Why don't you come on in?"

"OK," Launchpad said happily. They both enter the apartment. 


	3. Home At Last

CHAPTER THREE- Home At Last

Darkwing and Todd pulled into the driveway at Drake's modest suburban home. Darkwing opened the garage and they drove inside. "That Launchpad needs a day off like I need another purple jacket," Darkwing said as he climbed off his bike.

"So why are you letting him go?" Todd asked stepping out of the sidecar.

"Because if I don't, he'll be angry and hate me forever," Darkwing answered.

"Oh," said Todd. They both step into his house. Darkwing hangs up his hat and mask.

"Try and keep your voice down," he whispered. "Gosalyn's sleeping."

Todd nods in response. "Are you sure your friend's OK? The whole note thing seems really odd."

"Uh-huh," the duck said. "Sure it seemed a little suspicious at first, but the poor spelling and sloppy handwriting could only have come from Launchpad. He's probably at home making out with his new girlfriend."

"OK," said Todd.

Darkwing lets out a slight yawn. "You can sleep in the guest room." He leads the turtle through the living room to the other end of the house, opens a door and turns on a light. "I better get something for you to sleep in."

"That's OK," Todd said. "I can sleep in my boxers like I always do."

"OK," Darkwing said. "Good night, Todd."

"You've finally got my name right!"

"See you in the morning." Darkwing then stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Todd removed his clothing, neatly folded them up and placed them atop the dresser that occupied one corner of the room. He set his glasses down on the nightstand and climbed beneath the covers. He pulled his head inside his shell and soon fell asleep.

Darkwing checked upon his daughter Gosalyn before heading into his own room, where he slipped out of his costume, crawled into bed and fell quickly asleep himself.

Launchpad and Paula were curled up in bed when the cell phone on the nightstand began to ring. The female swan quickly awoke and answered it as Launchpad remained sleeping. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Agent Westfield," said the mysterious voice on the other end. "How are things going with your assignment?"

She now stepped out of the bedroom to make sure that the sleeping duck did not awake and hear there conversation. "Well, I haven't been able to get much out of him yet, but I think I'm in for a real breakthrough," said Paula.

"I hope so," the voice responded. "It is absolutely paramount for the future of F.O.W.L. that we find out who this Darkwing Duck really is, and finally eliminate his threat, and this Launchpad fellow may be the only one who knows such information."

"Yes," she said. "I'll contact you if I find out anything. Good bye."

"Good bye, Agent Westfield, and good luck."

She hung up the phone and returned to the bedroom. Launchpad was now fully awake. "Where were you?"

"Uhh, just taking a phone call from my, uhh, mother," she said.

"Oh," said Launchpad. "Awful strange hour for her to call."

"Yes, well she's strange like that," Paula said, climbing back into bed. "Now get back to sleep, my dear. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

Launchpad placed his arm around Paula, closed his eyes and fell asleep again. The swan soon drifted to sleep herself. 


	4. Ready For Danger

CHAPTER FOUR- Ready For Danger

Drake Mallard awoke the next morning, climbed out of bed and then went into the bathroom and showered. He then got dressed and located a change of clothing for his guest Todd. He then headed to the guest room, but the turtle was nowhere to be found. "Where could he be?" Drake thought as he stepped out into the living room.

Todd was sitting on the couch playing video games with Gosalyn. "You're pretty good for an old guy," said Gosalyn.

"Gosh," responded Todd. "Nobody's ever called me old before."

"Gosalyn Mallard!" Drake exclaimed. "You know what I told you about playing video games before school!"

"Aww, gee Dad," the young duck said. "You're no fun." She set down her controller disappointedly.

"And Todd," Mallard said to the small turtle, who was still in his underwear. "Make yourself decent. My nosy neighbors will be over here any minute to pick up Gosalyn and I don't want them to see you like this." He hands Todd the clothes.

"Thank you, Mr. Mallard," Todd said as he headed for the bathroom to get dressed.

"Hey Dad," Gosalyn said. "Why is Todd from Blockbuster here?"

"Because he kind of... saw Darkwing Duck without his mask," Drake responded.

"Oh," said Gosalyn. "So, are we going to keep him? I've always wanted a pet turtle."

"I don't know," said Drake. "I'm going to have him stay here for a few days to make sure he can be trusted."

A car horn could be heard from outside. "You'd better get going, young lady. I don't want those busybody Muddlefoots snooping around in here."

"OK, Dad. Bye."

"Bye." Drake hugs his daughter and kisses her good-bye. Gosalyn then heads outside.

Todd emerged fully dressed. "So, now what?"

"We just sit back, relax and wait for nightfall," Drake said. He then sat down on the couch and put his feet up.

"Then why did you make me get all dressed up?"

"Because I thought my nosy neighbors were going to come in here," said Drake.

"Oh," Todd said.

"Now make yourself at home, Todd. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the refrigerator."

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks."

Todd takes a seat on a chair in the corner.

"So, Todd," asked Drake. "How long have you been working at Blockbuster?"

"Since I graduated from college last summer."

"I see. And do you enjoy it there?"

"I guess so," said the turtle. "I'm probably going to lose this job if you keep me here."

"Don't worry about it," Drake said. "I'll take care of everything."

"If you say so..."

Launchpad and Paula were at a restaurant in downtown St. Canard having breakfast. "So, Launchpad," said Paula. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about your boss Darkwing? Where does he come from? What's that guy like when he's not wearing the mask?"

"I'm sorry, Paula," Launchpad said. "I'm not at liberty to give you that information."

"Come on, Launch, honey," Paula said. "You can trust me..."

"I'm sorry," said Launchpad. "Why do you keep asking me about my job?"

"Because it's so fascinating," the swan answered.

"Well, I can't let you know all my secrets."

"Fine," said Paula.

"Paula, honey," said Launchpad. "All you need to know is that Darkwing is a wonderful guy, even when he's not out fighting crime. Perhaps when we get to know each other a little better, I'll introduce you to him."

"OK," she said. "Let's get out of here."

The two of them get up and head outside.

Later...

Steelbeak seemed rather depressed as he walked the darkened streets alone. He could not believe that after years of loyal service, F.O.W.L's High Command had decided to take him off of the Darkwing assignment and replace him with some chick.

While it was true that he had yet to defeat Darkwing, Steelbeak had felt that his day of victory was near. He thought the whole plan to get to the duck through his idiot sidekick was complete nonsense.

He knew that this would all fail and FOWL would call upon him to battle the duck once more. Now, however, it was time to cause some trouble and inflict some pain and mayhem upon the residents of St. Canard.

He now approached a museum. Surely, there were tons of expensive paintings within that he could add to his own personal collection.

Darkwing and Todd were now at Darkwing's secret headquarters high atop the Audubon Bay Bridge. "Wow, cool hideout," said the turtle as he peered out the window.

"Yes," Darkwing said. "I've been up here for many years."

"How is it that nobody has noticed you up here?" Todd asked.

"People in this town are not too bright," said Darkwing. "And even if I were discovered, they'd be wise not to evict their protector."

The turtle nodded in agreement.

Just then, an alarm sounded and one of the computers began to flash. Darkwing ran over to it. "We have a report of a robbery at the St. Canard Museum Of Art. We have not been able to determine the suspect."

"OK, Todd," Darkwing said. "Let's get dangerous!"

"OK," the smiling turtle said.

They both exit the hideout. 


	5. Hero for a Night

NOTE-The original ending was a little weak. I've decided to write a bit more of this one.

CHAPTER FIVE- Hero For A Night

Darkwing and Todd arrived at the museum and quickly departed from the motorcycle. The snuck in through the back door and began to search the darkened building for their suspect. They checked the first five floors of the museum and found no signs of robbery. They then reached an art exhibit on the sixth floor, and to Darkwing's surprise, found Steelbeak swiping priceless paintings from the walls. Darkwing then went into his customary introduction. "I am the terror that flaps in the night," he proclaimed.

"Oh gawd," Steelbeak said, noticing the duck and his companion.

"I am the eavesdropper who accidentally discovers all of your deepest darkest secrets," Darkwing continued. "I am Darkwing Duck!"

"Bravo!" the evil rooster said sarcastically as he clapped his hands. "Now let's get dis ova wit. I'm gettin' awfully tired." He let out a yawn.

"You return that artwork at once, Mister!" Todd commanded.

Steelbeak looked at him and laughed. "What's dis? It has appeared that Darkwing Jerk has replaced his dimwitted sidekick wit a... toitle?" He continued to laugh.

"You'd better stop laughing at me!" Todd said assertively. "And return those paintings!"

"Why doncha make me?" Steelbeak asked.

The turtle fearlessly made his way toward the menacing villain.

"Hey Todd," Darkwing said. "Why don't you leave this to a professional?"

As Todd got close, Steelbeak kicked the small reptile, knocking him over on his shell, so that he could net get up.

"Time to crack dis nut," the fowl said as he stood over Todd, his steel jaws glimmering.

Darkwing moved over toward the two of them. "Don't worry, Todd, I'll save ya."

"I'd like to see you try and get through my shell," Todd said defiantly.

"What are you doing, Todd?" Darkwing asked worriedly.

"Relax," said Todd.

"Dis kid's got a death wish," Steelbeak said. He then picked Todd up, flipped him over and attempted to bite into his shell. Darkwing covered his eyes, awaiting the inevitable. He would however instead hear a loud clang and uncover his eyes to find that Steelbeak's jaws were mangled by Todd's tough exterior. The smiling turtle then brushed himself off and stood up.

Just then, police sirens could be heard and the room would soon be filled with swarms of officers, who then surrounded Steelbeak. "If it isn't the elusive Steelbeak," one of them said. "We've been after you for a long time. Nice work, you two."

"It's all in a day's work for Darkwing Duck," announced the duck.

Todd glared at him.

"And my trusted fill-in sidekick," Darkwing then said. He patted Todd on the head. "Nice first case, kid."

"Thanks," the smiling turtle said.

"Let's get home."

"OK." The two then departed from the museum and headed back to Darkwing's humble suburban residence.

Launchpad and Paula were resting comfortably in bed at her apartment. The female swan gently rubbed her body against the larger male duck's. "Come on Launch, honey," she said seductively. "Why don't you tell me who your boss Darkwing really is."

"I'm sorry, Paula," Launchpad said. "I can't do that. I've sworn to keep that secret."

"Come on," she said. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like me knowing is going to affect anything."

"Why do you keep asking me about Darkwing?" asked the pilot. "I'm your boyfriend..."

"Well, I'd like to know a little bit more about your world. Is that too much to ask?" Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Paula quickly got out of bed and threw on a robe, as she was wearing only a slip. She headed to the door and opened it.

Standing in the doorway was a tall, muscular handsome male swan. He had piercing blue-green eyes and brilliant white feathers. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans and black boots. He carried a box of chocolates and a large bouquet of flowers.

"Oliver?" The female asked, stunned. "I thought you never wanted to see me again?"

"I've changed my mind, love," the male swan said. He spoke in a charming and polite English accent. "I'm sorry about all the terrible things I said to you that night. I want you to come back to me and leave that horrid F.O.W.L. organization behind." He then presented her with the flowers and chocolates."

"Oh, Oliver dear," she said, holding him close. "Of course I'll come back. You're the only one for me. I wasn't getting anywhere on this FOWL assignment anyway."

"Who is it, Paula honey," Launchpad said, emerging from the bedroom.

"Oh, this is Oliver," Paula said. "A... friend."

"A boyfriend?" Launchpad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of..." Paula said weakly. "I think it's time I come clean with you, Launchpad honey."

"About what?"

"I have no feelings for you whatsoever," she said. "I was only using you to get to your boss as part of my mission."

"Mission?" the duck asked, confused.

"Yes," she responded. "You see, I've been working for the Fiendish Organization for World Larceny, better known as..."

"FOWL," the stunned Launchpad said, finishing her sentence. "How could you do this to me?"

"Well, I had just broken up with Oliver here," Paula explained. "And had taken a job as a secretary for FOWL, when they decided to change their 'Darkwing Strategy'. They searched their organization for the most attractive female, and decided it was me, of course. They then made me a full agent and sent me to seduce you into spilling old Darkwing's identity... They were going to give me a $2 million bonus if I managed to find out... But now that my Oliver's back, I couldn't care less, so your secret's safe."

"Yes, well my secret's fine, but my heart..." Launchpad said.

"Look," Oliver interrupted. "Your presence is no longer needed on these premises. There is the door." He pointed to the doorway. "I suggest you walk through it and leave me with my mate before I have to get violent." He gently stroked the feathers on Paula's curving neck.

"Ooh..." said the female. "You're sexy when you get assertive like that."

"Fine..." Launchpad said. He quickly gathered up some of his belongings that he had left in the apartment and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm glad that's over with," Paula said, slipping off her robe and revealing her beautiful shapely body to the male. "Now let's get into the bedroom. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"OK." Oliver left his dirty boots and his coat behind and then followed Paula into the bedroom.

Drake Mallard awoke the next morning and headed out into the kitchen for breakfast. As he made his way through the living room, he caught a glimpse of a familiar sight: his longtime friend and trusted sidekick Launchpad McQuack sleeping comfortably upon his couch. He tried not to awaken his friend, but let out a loud sneeze as he passed by. Launchpad opened his eyes and looked up. "Hey there Drake."

"Heya, LP," said Drake. "So, how'd things go between you and your girlfriend?"

"Terrible," Launchpad responded. "It turns out she was just a FOWL agent trying to use me to get to you."

"What?" said a wide-eyed Mallard. "Why didn't you tell me about this when you got in?"

"I didn't want to wake ya," Launchpad said. "I figured Darkwing Duck had a rough night without his sidekick around."

"It was rough going," Drake said. "But I think I did OK."

"Oh."

The sound of the two conversing ducks caused Todd to awaken. He popped his head out of his shell and headed out to the living room. "Good morning, Mr. Mallard."

"Morning, Todd," Drake said.

"Who's this?" Launchpad asked as he curiously looked over the small reptile.

"This is Todd," Drake replied. "He helped me out while you were gone."

"I see," said Launchpad. "Well, I'm Launchpad. Nice to meet ya, Todd." He shook hands with the turtle.

"Nice meeting you, too," Todd responded. "Well, I guess now that you've got your regular sidekick back, you don't need me around anymore. I'd better be leaving." Todd started for the door as both Drake and Launchpad looked on stunned.

"That's an interesting choice of attire you've made there, Todd," Drake said, looking at the turtle in his white undershirt, white boxer shorts and black socks.

"Huh?" Todd said, puzzled. He then looked down at himself and blushed. "Oh... Thanks for telling me." He then disappeared down the hall to get dressed. Launchpad watched him leave and shook his head.

"That turtle's a strange little guy," said Launchpad, watching him leave.

"Well, his indestructible shell saved the day last night," said Drake.

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh," Drake said as he opened the front door and picked up the morning paper. "Smashed ol' Steelie's beak like it were a tin can." He sat down on his favorite living room chair and began to read through the newspaper. "Doesn't look like our little encounter was front page news."

Todd emerged moments later, fully clothed. He went over to Drake and shook his hand. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Mallard."

"Thanks for helping me out, Todd," Drake responded.

"It's no problem," the turtle said. "I really enjoyed our little adventure." He opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Bye, Todd," said Drake. "Come visit us some time."

"OK," Todd said, smiling. He then headed down the street, happy to have finally enjoyed some excitement in his otherwise uninteresting life. As he walked through Drake's neighborhood, its residents looked at him strangely, having never seen such a creature. Todd just smiled and politely waved to them.

Drake watched him leave, closed the door and then returned to his favorite chair.

"I still say the turtle's an odd one," Launchpad said. "He almost stepped out in public in his underwear."

"Give the kid a break, LP," Drake said, turning a page. "He's had a rough night. Todd's a video store clerk fresh out of college, not a professionally trained crime fighter like us."

"Guess you're right."

"Besides," said Mallard. "Walking out in your undies is not nearly as bad as answering the door butt-naked."

Launchpad's face turned bright red. "How many times must I tell ya, I'm sorry about that!"

"Why don't you tell that to my mother?" Drake asked. "She still hasn't gotten over that whole incident."

"Enough about this," said the pilot. "I wonder if we'll ever see him again."

Paula and Oliver were resting comfortably in her bed. The two swans were snuggled lovingly together, clearly happy to be in each other's presence once again. "Oliver, honey," said Paula.

"Yes, dear?"

"I was just thinking about your charming friend Todd," said Paula.

"Oh?"

"Yes," she said. "When is the last time you've heard from him?"

"About three days," said Oliver. "Why?"

"I hope nothing has happened to the little sweetie," she said.

"Now that you've mentioned it, it is pretty unusual for him to go this long without contacting me," Oliver said, sitting up.

"We should go over to his house and check on him," Paula said, also sitting up.

"Yes," Oliver began to put his clothes back on.

"And after that, I can go turn in my resignation to those idiots at FOWL," Paula said, searching her dresser for something to wear. "Good riddance to that bunch."

"I love you so much," the smiling male swan said.

As Todd got closer to his home, he noticed a suspicious-looking black van driving alongside him. As he started to move faster to get away from it, the side door of the vehicle slid open and a mysterious arm reached out and pulled the young terrapin inside the darkened van. The van then sped away, leaving no trace of either it or Todd. 


	6. Case of the Missing Turtle

CHAPTER SIX- Case of the Missing Turtle

Oliver and Paula had arrived at Todd's home, a small inconspicuous house just outside the sprawling metropolis of St. Canard. Oliver stepped up to the door and knocked on it.

He continued to knock for several minutes, but there was no response.

"What now?" asked Paula.

"We should go inside," Oliver said, taking a key from his pocket. "He's a pretty sound sleeper, and when he's got his head inside his shell, he can't always hear."

"OK."

He unlocks the door and the two of them step inside. The house was a mess. There were dirty dishes, dirty clothing, and discarded food containers everywhere. A foul smell lingered in the air. "We should really help him clean this place up," Paula said.

"Todd?" Oliver called. He then moved toward the bedroom. The door was open and the turtle was nowhere to be found. "Where can he be?"

"I really hope nothing's happened to him," Paula said worriedly.

"Perhaps he went to work," said Oliver.

"You could be right."

The two swans made their way out of Todd's house and Oliver locked the door before they headed back to their car. As they made their way to the car, something caught Oliver's eye. He went over and picked it up. It was Todd's name tag from work. "This can't be good..."

"I wonder what's happened..." Paula said with tears filling her eyes.

"Don't worry," said Oliver. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"What are we going to do?" asked Paula.

"We'll ask around the neighborhood," Oliver answered. "Someone around here must have seen him recently."

"OK." The two began walking to the next house to question its occupants about the possible whereabouts of their friend.

Drake Mallard was just about to settle down for an afternoon nap when his doorbell rang. "Who can that be?" he grumbled as he got up to answer the door. At the door were his two neighbors Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot. His daughter Gosalyn and her friend Honker soon entered the house.

"Hello, Drake," said Binkie. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Doing just fine," Drake responded. "I can't thank you enough for picking up Gosalyn at soccer practice."

"It's not a problem, pal," said Herb.

"Why don't you two, uhh, come on in," Drake said.

"OK." The couple entered and took a seat on his couch.

"Say, Drake," said Binkie. "Francine from across the street said she saw that delightful Todd fellow who works over at Blockbuster leaving your house this morning. Whatever was that charming turtle doing over here?"

"Oh, uhh," Drake said, quickly thinking up a lie. "He was, uhh, tutoring Gosalyn, in...math. Yeah. That turtle is a miracle worker."

"Oh," said Binkie. "Maybe he could help out our boy Tank. He's going to end up repeating the fourth grade for the third time if he doesn't get those grades up."

"Yeah," Herb said. "The schools say he's severely retarded, but we think he's just a late bloomer." He glanced to the clock on the wall. "We better get goin', hun... Nice seein' ya again, Drake."

"Come along, Honker," Binkie called.

"Bye, you guys," Drake said.

Honker emerged from Gosalyn's room and the three Muddlefoots all leave.

Todd was now in the back of the strange van terrified as he headed toward some unknown destination. He was not alone in the darkened interior of the vehicle. There was also a tall, muscular bald eagle in a dark gray suit sitting on a crate not far from him. "What do you want from me? Where are you taking me?" the small, shy, bookish turtle asked the stranger.

"You'll find out soon enough, little one," the bird responded. The van continued to race down the road and away from the city of St. Canard. 


	7. Agent Todd

CHAPTER SEVEN- Agent Todd

The mysterious black van in which Todd had been riding had arrived at the front gates of a large imposing building. The gates slid open and the van slid through. They drove to a spot in the parking lot and stopped. The bald eagle who accompanied Todd got up and slid open the side door. "Come along," he said to the turtle.

"Umm, OK." He followed the bird into the building and into an elevator. They went all the way to the top floor of the building. The eagle then led him to a closed door and knocks on it.

"Come in," said a voice from inside.

Todd and the bird stepped into a rather stately office. Sitting behind a large desk was none other than J. Gander Hooter, head of the secret crime-fighting unit known as S.H.U.S.H. "Todd Greenley, so good to see you," he said. "Perhaps you're wondering why I've brought you here."

"Yes, I am," said the turtle. "And how do you know my name?"

"We here at SHUSH have been following you closely since your excellent performance in defeating the evil agent Steelbeak last night," Hooter responded.

"Well, thanks, but I didn't really do anything," Todd said. "My shell did all the work."

"But it took incredible courage to stand up to that fowl," said Hooter. "A courage that few have demonstrated."

"I suppose you're right," said Todd. "But that still doesn't explain why you brought me here."

"Todd, after your heroics in dealing with Steelbeak, we think that you are just the right person to join us in our fight against the forces of evil."

"I don't think so," Todd said, shaking his head. "I'm just an average guy, not some kind of crime-fighting hero. Why don't you go get that Darkwing Duck?"

"He already works for us on occasion," Hooter said. "But he's getting kind of ... shall we say up there in years. We need someone young like you. And Todd, surely you wish to have a better and more exciting job than working at a video store."

"Yes," the turtle said. "But not one where I have to risk my life."

"If that shell of yours can survive an attack by Steelbeak, it should be able to survive just about anything," Hooter said, flipping through a file containing Todd's info. "And someone with your impressive academic credentials: straight A's through high school, graduated at the top of your class, should fit in fine with our prestigious organization." Hooter then set down the file.

"I suppose so," said Todd. "I guess it is time to make a change in my life and this just may be it."

"Welcome aboard, Todd," A smiling Hooter said. "I'll have one of my agents drive you home, and you can meet us back here tomorrow bright and early to prepare for your first mission."

"OK," said the turtle. "I can't wait to tell my friends about this..."

"I'm afraid you can't do that," Hooter said. "They call it a secret agent for a reason."

"Oh," said Todd. "Not a problem."

J. Gander Hooter picked up a telephone and dialed a number. "Agent Wilkins, can you drive our newest agent home? OK. Good-bye."

The bald eagle with whom Todd had rode before appeared in the office.

"Todd, this is Agent Wilkins," Hooter said. "He's going to give you a ride home."

"Nice to meet you," Todd said to the eagle.

"Nice to meet you as well," he responded. The two then walked out of the office and back to the elevator, heading down to the main floor and then back out to the parking lot and the same black van who had brought him here. The eagle unlocked the front door and got in. "You get to ride up front this time."

Todd smiled and entered through the passenger door. Agent Wilkins started the vehicle up and the drove back toward his house.

Oliver and Paula had gone to every house on Todd's street asking if anyone had seen their friend, and the two swans' search had been fruitless. They had now moved out of his neighborhood, into a cleaner and more suburban one. "I doubt anyone here has seen him," said Paula.

"It's worth a try," Oliver said.

"I suppose you're right..." Paula said. They walked down the street and headed for the next house. It had a "For Sale" sign in front and was completely deserted. They moved on to the next home.

The next house had a car in the driveway, so it appeared to be inhabited. Oliver politely knocked on the door. He was soon greeted by Binkie Muddlefoot, the neighbor of Drake Mallard. "Hello there," she said, looking to the pair of attractive young swans. "What can I do for you two today"  
"We're wondering if perhaps you've seen this turtle," Oliver asked, showing her a photograph of Todd.

"Todd Greenley?" she said. "I see him every time I go to Blockbuster Video."

"Yes, I know," said Oliver. "But have you seen him around here lately?"

"No, sorry," said Binkie. "But you can ask my next door neighbor Drake about him. Todd's tutoring his daughter in math."

"Oh?" Oliver said. "Todd's tutoring again? I thought he quit doing that. I hope he isn't having money problems..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you two," Binkie said. "I hope that little Todd is OK..."

"It's no problem, ma'am," said Oliver. "I hope I haven't disturbed you."

"It's no problem," she said. "Good-bye you two."

"Bye," Oliver said. The two of them then moved on to the next house.

Oliver rang the doorbell. There was no answer.

Drake was sleeping comfortably on the couch, exhausted after his long night of crime-fighting. Launchpad had left the house for his own home to rest himself, after all he had been through the night before.

Oliver rang again. This ring awoke Drake. "Can't a guy get a little nap around here?" He got up and went to the door. He was surprised at the sight of the two swans. "Who the devil are--?" The female looked strangely familiar. "Wait a minute, aren't you the girl who tricked Launchpad into trying to reveal the secret identity of Darkwing Duck?"

Paula looked to him nervously. "Who are you and how do you know about that?"

"I'm Launchpad's best friend," said Drake. "You broke his heart, you know."

"Excuse me, sir," Oliver said. "I'm here for a very important reason. I'm wondering if you've seen this turtle recently." He hands the photograph of Todd to the duck.

"Why yes I have," said Drake. "Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"We hope he isn't," said Oliver. "We're friends of his and were just wondering when you've seen him last."

"He left my house at around 10:30 this morning," Drake responded. "Didn't see where he went, though."

"Oh," Oliver said disappointedly. "Well, thanks for your help anyway. And I'm terribly sorry about what Paula did to your friend. It's all my fault for breaking up with her."

"Well, I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Drake snapped. "Now get out of here so I can enjoy some rest."

"Fine," Oliver said. He and Paula then started the long walk toward their car. "What now?"

The van stopped in front of Todd's house and the turtle stepped out. "Thanks," he said to the eagle within. The bird waved and then drove off. Todd took out a key, unlocked the door and entered his house. Home at last. It seemed as if it had been years since he had last been in his own home. He flipped on a light and flopped down on the couch. He yawned a bit and then headed into the bathroom. He was about to take a shower when he heard a knock at the door. He headed out and answered the door.

Standing there were Oliver and Paula. He had not seen the two of them together in several months. "Hey, Oliver, Paula," said Todd. "You two got back together?"

"Yes," Oliver said. "Where were you all day?"

"Oh, I was, uh, just out... shopping..."

"Oh," said Oliver. "Well, you dropped your name tag." He handed the plastic tag to Todd.

"How foolish of me," Todd said. "Thank you." He set it down on his coffee table.

"So, what brings you two here?" He then asked.

"Just checking up on you," Oliver replied. "It's been a while since I've heard from you."

"I'm sorry about that," said Todd. "Things have been so busy at work."

"Well, it's good to see that everything's OK. See you later, Todd."

"Bye, you two."

"Bye," said Paula. The two swans left. "Now I can finally go and quit from F.O.W.L."

"Yes," Oliver said. They climbed into his car and drove away.

Todd headed into the bathroom once again and slipped out of his clothes. He turned on the water and took a nice long shower. He stepped out and dried himself off, which didn't take too long. He headed into his bedroom, put on a clean pair of boxer shorts and slipped into bed to rest up for his exciting new job as a secret agent. 


	8. The Adventure Begins

CHAPTER EIGHT- The Adventure Begins

Oliver and Paula were enjoying dinner at Oliver's house, a modern yet modest home many miles away from the confusion and crime of St. Canard. "I don't think that Todd was out shopping today," Paula said as she finished off a glass of wine.

"As long as that turtle is alive and well, I really don't care where he's been," Oliver said.

"I suppose you're right," said Paula.

"I think perhaps you should give that Launch Pad fellow a visit and make amends with him," Oliver then said. There was a long silence before Paula responded.

"You're right," she said. "What I did to him was so... heartless... Using him like that..." She began to cry.

"There, there, love," Oliver said. "We've all made mistakes."

"This is almost as bad as the time I used Todd to get to you." She continued crying.

"Don't bring that up again," Oliver said. "Todd didn't seem to mind anyway. He was just happy to spend a little time with someone as lovely as yourself."

"I'll go to Launchpad tomorrow, but I doubt he'll ever forgive me," Paula said, wiping tears away.

"OK," Oliver said, standing up. "Now let's head into my room and have a little fun before I have to go to work."

"OK," said Paula. The two of them then headed toward his bedroom.

Todd awoke bright and early the next morning in order to prepare for his new life of adventure. The young turtle could hardly contain himself as he put on his glasses and then dressed. The shy, nerdy oddball everyone picked on in school was about to become an international secret agent, hopefully with all the fame and prestige that went along with the job. After getting dressed, he shined up his shell and then sharpened his bird-like beak in case he would have to use it on any enemies.

He then stepped outside to await someone from the SHUSH organization to pick him up, as he had been given no contact information the previous night. Sure enough, the familiar black van would appear with Agent Wilkins at the wheel. Todd got in and they drove off for SHUSH headquarters.

Binkie Muddlefoot sat at the kitchen table quietly gazing out the window at the suburban landscape outside.

"Is something on your mind, dear?" her husband herb asked as he made his way into the kitchen and took his usual spot at the table.

"I'm worried about Todd," she said. "Some people were here yesterday wondering if I'd seen him lately. I wonder if he's in some kind of trouble..."

"He's a turtle, Binkie," said Herb. "If anyone threatens him, he could pull into his shell. You're wastin' too much time always worryin' about that nobody."

"He's not a nobody, Herb," she said. "He's a sweet charming young man, and he seems to be all alone in the world. I'm just trying to be neighborly."

"Well bein' neighborly is fine," Herb said. "But you seem obsessed with this fellow." He looks to the clock. "Better be runnin'. Don't want to be late for work again." He gets up. "Bye, hon." He kisses her and then leaves.

"Bye."

Agent Grizzlikof had entered the office of his superior J. Gander Hooter. He was none too happy about the newest strategy of the agency of bringing in untrained college kids and turning them into secret agents. After all, that crazy duck was enough to deal with.

"Why, Agent Grizzlikof," said Hooter upon spotting him. "Good to see you this morning."

"Yes," the bear said. "We must talk."

"This is about our recent youth movement, isn't it?" Hooter asked.

"Yes," he responded. "I have big problems with sending untested kids in to battle the FOWL."

"I don't think you should worry," Hooter said. "Our new recruits have proven themselves before we've decided to add them."

"If you say so," the bear said. "You're the boss. But did you have to pick a turtle? Turtle is so slow."

"Don't worry about his speed issues," Hooter said. "Our research department has taken care of that."

Just then, Todd entered the office accompanied by Agent Wilkins.

"Good morning, Agent Greenley," J. Gander said to the turtle. "Are you ready for your mission?"

"Yes sir," Todd responded enthusiastically.

"This is Agent Vladimir Grizzlikof," Hooter said motioning toward the bear. "He is the chief officer of SHUSH. You will answer to him at all times."

"I'm Todd," the turtle said, shaking Grizzlikof's paw. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," the bear said. "I hear your shell it's pretty tough."

"Yes, sir," Todd said, tapping upon his chest.

"And now to meet your partner for this mission," J. Gander said, picking up the phone. "You can send in agent Bennett now." He hung up the phone.

Soon after that, a lovely young female raccoon entered the office. She was dressed in a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans, black sneakers, a black jacket and a pink t-shirt beneath it. She had beautiful bright blue eyes. Her bushy black and gray striped tail swayed gently behind her as she approached Todd.

"You must be Todd," she said.

"Yes."

"This is Agent Rebecca Bennett," Hooter said. "She'll be working with you on this mission."

"Nice to meet ya, Todd," she said shaking his hand. "You're quite a handsome one."

"Gosh," he said, blushing and slightly dipping his head into his shell. "You mean it?"

"Yep."

"No one's ever told me that before," said Todd.

"You two flirt all you want later," said Agent Grizlikof. "We have important mission."

"Sorry, sir," the turtle said.

"We have learned that FOWL has constructed a death ray that is capable of destroying any city on earth," announced Hooter. "It is missing one key component, however."

Todd and Rebecca listened intently.

"The Destructo-Chip 9000 is the power source for this ray," he continued. "It is located at a laboratory in Germany. FOWL is planning on sending their chief agent Steelbeak in to get it. We need you to head to this lab and recover it before he does."

"But I though Steelbeak was in jail and smashed," Todd said.

"Unfortunately, he has been broken out of jail by FOWL operatives and has had his dangerous beak rebuilt by their scientists," said J. Gander.

"Oh. All my heroics for nothing..."

"Don't worry, honey," said Rebecca. "You'll have another chance to save the day."

"Now entering this lab will be no piece of cake," Grizlikoff said. "Lab features deadly state of the art security system. But you two with all your high-tech knowledge will hopefully have no problem penetrating it."

"Todd," said Hooter. "Our research team has developed a new device to help you in your mission." He takes out a small black electronic device and hands it to Todd.

He examines it carefully. "What does it do?"

"It is an Automatic Speed Enhancer," Hooter said. "It should help you overcome your traditional turtle slowness. Just strap it to your belt and press that red button when you need to run. But be warned, it hasn't been fully tested yet."

"OK, sir," Todd said.

"All right you two," Hooter said. "You have your assignment. Agent Grizlikoff will take you down the hall and you will be issued guns and badges. You will then be taken to the airport and flown off on board one of our private planes. Good luck. The future of the entire free world is depending on you."

"Don't worry, sir," Todd said. "We won't let you down."

"He's right," said Rebecca.

"Come along, you two," Grizzlikof said. They followed him out of the office to begin their adventure and hopefully succeed in the very important and dangerous task they've been assigned. 


	9. Showdown

CHAPTER NINE- Showdown

Paula had arrived at Launchpad's home. She stepped out of her car and headed down the walkway toward the door. The front yard was a mess, strewn with airplane and automobile parts, and several broken-down and rusted vehicles. She dreaded this confrontation, but knew it was necessary if she were ever going to be able to live with herself.

Launchpad was resting on his pal Drake's couch as usual. Todd, the strange turtle he had just met, entered the living room completely nude. "Hiya, Launchpad," the turtle said lustfully. "Ready for some good old-fashioned lovin?" He then tapped on his shell.

Launchpad awoke from his nap. "Ahhh! Why in the HELL did I dream about that!" He realized someone was knocking on his door and sat up. "I'll be there in a minute!" He regained his composure and headed to the door. "Freakin' turtle..."

He opened the door. Standing there was none other than Paula, the woman who had betrayed him and broken his heart. "What do you want?"

She looked to him sadly. "I've come to apologize," she said. "What I did to you was so wrong..." Tears began to stream down her eyes.

"I don't know..." he said. "How do I know this isn't another trick?"

"I quit FOWL today," the swan said. "I don't care about who your stupid boss is anymore. I just came here to make things right!" She continued to cry.

"Well, those tears you're crying seem genuine enough," McQuack said. "It was an awful low thing you tried to do, but no real harm was done to Darkwing, so I guess I can forgive you."

"You mean it?"

"Yes," said Launchpad. "I just hope you've learned your lesson."

"I have," Paula said.

"Well, good," Launchpad said. He then paused for a moment and watched her wipe away her tears. "So now what?"

"I'd just like to thank you for forgiving me after putting you through so much heartache," Paula said. She then got close to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

"It's OK," Launchpad said. "I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"Yeah," she said. "Bye, love."

"Good-bye," said Launchpad. He watched Paula walk away and then went back into his house and rest up, as Darkwing had given him a few days off to deal with his sadness.

Rebecca Bennett, the wide-eyed young raccoon recruit to SHUSH, had attracted the attention of the agency in a similar fashion to her partner Todd-by chance encounter with one of St. Canard's many resident insane supervillains. In her case it was the evil toymaker Quackerjack.

One night, while working at the Happy Town Toy Store the same as usual, the crazy guy had entered the store near closing and attempted to restock her store with an assortment of insane "toys" that were really deadly weapons. She tried to stop the creep, but several of these "toys" ended backfiring on her. Eventually, though she was able to get rid of Quackerjack, though.

She had noticed he was awfully attached to a small weird-looking doll that he carried. She managed to distract the fool, get a hold of the thing and then threatened to destroy it if he didn't immediately pack up all his weird and dangerous items and vacate her store. He begged and pleaded with her not to destroy his beloved Mr. Banana Brain. She held it for several minutes, before tossing the weird toy out on the street. The weird toy guy then followed it outside. She quickly slammed the door shut, locked it and began cleaning up the carnage left by the joker.

Her efforts were nothing fancy; she had dealt with all kinds of random troublemakers in this city before. But SHUSH's high command seemed to be impressed by both her bravery and her impressive college degrees and offered her a spot as a secret agent. She gladly accepted, welcoming anything that could get her away from that boring run-of-the-mill job of hers, and now she was on an airplane flying to Europe for her first case.

She looked out the window of the plane and then to the turtle sitting next to her. She smiled to Todd, and he smiled back.

"Is it true that I'm the first person to tell you you're handsome?" she asked.

"Well, my mother has told me, of course," he responded. "And there's this woman down at where I work who seems fixated on me, Mrs. Muddlefoot I think her name is, but you're the first lovely young lady to tell me so."

"You're so sweet, Todd," she said, taking his scaly paw in her hand. He smiled again as they continued their journey.

This Todd was a different sort of fellow. The two of them had been in this plane together for three hours and he had yet to try and come on to her. Most other males she had encountered would have been all over her by now, but he just sat there and patiently listened to her life story, and she to his.

Todd and Rebecca had much in common it seemed. Both young and intelligent, both got good grades throughout school yet were stuck in miserable low-paying jobs, and both always seemed to be alone. By now the turtle had fallen asleep. Rebecca removed his glasses and his shoes, covered him up with a blanket and gently kissed his forehead. She soon fell asleep herself.

Drake Mallard was on his computer, scouring the Internet for any potential trouble that would require his alter-ego Darkwing's assistance. "Hmm..." It seemed FOWL was working on an ultra-powerful death ray of sorts. Looks like old Darkwing will have to go down and take it out of commission before it could cause any harm.

He wondered why J. Gander hadn't informed him of this. He hoped he hadn't fallen out of favor over at SHUSH. Hopefully, that uptight bear hadn't persuaded Hooter to replace him with a more by the book agent. He sighed and got up from the computer, heading into the living room for a few minutes of relaxation before nightfall.

The SHUSH jet had now touched down in Germany. It was time for our two young secret agents to set out on their dangerous mission. "Rise and shine, you two!" Grizzlikof shouted.

"Wha..." Todd said, rubbing his eyes.

"We're here, you two stupid kids," the bear said. "Time for your mission."

"Why are you so mean to us?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah," Todd said, putting his glasses and sneakers back on and getting up.

"I been busting my butt off at SHUSH for twenty years and now I have to chase after two children," said Grizzlikof. "I am not happy camper."

"I happen to be 21 years old, sir," said Todd. "I don't appreciate you labeling me a child."

"Whatever," the bear said. "Just get out there and don't mess up, turtle. A car awaits you on runway. Directions are inside. There are also radios. Be sure to keep in contact."

"Got you, chief," said Rebecca. They both headed over to the door of the plane and then walked down the stairs out onto the runway. Sure enough, a red Volkswagen Golf was sitting parked close to the plane awaiting for them.

Rebecca got in at the driver's seat and Todd the passenger's side. They read the directions that had been left in the car for them and set off for the secret laboratory.

Oliver Featherstone had made his way into FOWL's headquarters, no easy task given the ridiculously dangerous amount of security present at the place. His mission was simple: Destroy their new deadly weapon and every trace of it before agents could recover the microchip necessary to activate it.

The weapon was a massive futuristic-looking gun mounted on a bright yellow stainless steel base sitting alone in a large shed on the FOWL complex. Oliver crept over to one side of the base and then opened up a panel. He took a small electronic device out of his pocket and then attached it to the inner workings of the weapon. Just then, the room began to fill with a purple fog. "What the..."

"I am the terror that flaps in the night," said Darkwing Duck, appearing as if from out of nowhere. "I am the guy who makes really loud cell phone calls in public... I am..." Oliver runs over and places his hand over the duck's bill.

"Are absolutely insane!" he asked. "You're going to get us both killed!"

"I was just doing my intro," Darkwing said.

"Well, your 'intro' is going to draw the attention of the guards," the swan snapped.

"Who are you, anyway?" asked Darkwing.

"That's not important now," Oliver said. "I have planted an extremely powerful explosive on the death ray, and I'm about to detonate it. We'd better get out of here." He takes a small electronic device that resembles a remote control out of his pocket and presses a button on it.

"But I wanted to destroy the evil death ray," Darkwing whined. "Everyone keeps upstaging me!"

we haven't much time," said Oliver. "The bomb will go off shortly." The seconds began to count down on his remote. He started for the door.

"OK..." Darkwing said disappointedly. Just then, the room began to fill with heavily armed FOWL Egg Men.

"Stop right there, you two!" said one of them.

"We've got company," Darkwing said.

"Company's about to be blown to pieces," Oliver remarked. He then ran outside, followed by Darkwing as the Egg Men opened fire on them.

"Hit the dirt!" The two of them dove to the ground as the massive building exploded into a ball of fire, sending pieces of concrete and metal everywhere.

"Their bullets ripped my cape!" Darkwing said as he brushed himself off and examined his costume.

"Better your cape than your skull!" Oliver said.

"Nice work, swan."

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

"Now, just who are you?" asked Darkwing.

"Oliver Featherstone, international adventurer at large," he said, holding out his hand to him.

keeps to meet ya, I'm..." Darkwing said, shaking his hand.

"I know," Oliver said. "Darkwing Duck, the Masked Mallard, the terror that flaps in the night... We should get out of here. Surely, there are more FOWL on the way."

"You're right," said Darkwing. "See you again sometime." And just like that, the duck vanished from sight.

Oliver looked around a bit and scratched his head. He then went over to his black Jeep, climbed in, started it up and raced off as the FOWL compound was consumed by the flames of the explosion he had created. That Darkwing fellow's voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it...

Todd and Rebecca raced toward the secret laboratory hoping to grab the Destructo Chip before FOWL could get a hold of it. As they drove, their radio began to crackle. "Steelbeak is closing in on your tail," Grizzlikof's voice informed them. "You better be careful."

Rebecca peeked into the rearview mirror. A large silver armor-plated truck was racing toward them. "I can outrun these guys."

"Don't get too overconfident," Grizzlikof. "I've lost too many agents that way."

"Don't worry," she said. She then slammed down on the gas pedal and began to tear through the streets. The truck got faster and stayed close behind them. Todd looked through the mirror to see Steelbeak produce some kind of weapon and aim it at their car. "Umm, Rebecca..."

"I'm kind of busy here," she said, trying to navigate the narrow streets of the small German town.

Steelbeak fired his weapon. A large mechanical claw attached to a metal coil shattered through the back window of the car. The claw attempted to grab Rebecca and missed. The coil retracted through the window and returned to Steelbeak as Rebecca slammed on the brakes, stopping the car on the side of the road.

"Holy crap!" she said. As the truck closed in on them, Steelbeak fired his gun again. He missed Rebecca again, smashing through the passenger side window instead as his truck sped by. He grabbed Todd by the shirt collar and pulled him rapidly toward the vehicle. "Todd!"

Just as he was about to be pulled into the truck by Steelbeak, the turtle slipped out of his shirt and hit the ground hard, bouncing off the payment several times before landing just by the roadside. "Damnit!" Steelbeak yelled. "Dis ting is useless! Oh well, I stopped dose two runts. On to the lab!" He tossed his weapon into the back and pressed on for his prize.

Rebecca climbed back in the car and raced over to find Todd laying by the side of the road. She stopped the car after reaching him and ran over. His head was inside his shell. His clothing was ripped and his glasses lay broken and mangled at his side. His small tail was bleeding slightly. "Todd?"

"I'm OK," he said, pulling his head out of his shell.

"You don't look too good," she said, helping the little turtle up.

"Don't worry," he said, tapping his shell. "old shell protected me yet again..." He then searched around, picking up his glasses. "The glasses didn't do too well, unfortunately."

"We'll take care of those later," she said, getting back in the car. "We've got to stop that guy!"

Todd got in the car as well. She started it up and they raced off, hoping to catch the villain and somehow stop him. Todd had noticed there was a rocket launcher and some ammunition for it in the back of their car. He had grabbed the weapon, assembled it and prepared to fire it at the truck.

They soon closed in on Steelbeak's vehicle. The fowl looked at his rearview mirror and caught a glimpse of the red car. "Damn kids! Just can't lose 'em!"

Todd picked up the weapon, stuck his head out the window and aimed at the truck.

"Please be careful with that, honey," Rebecca said.

"Don't worry."

"Hey, stupid kids," Grizzlikof said over the radio. "How's things going?"

"We've had a bit of a tangle," Rebecca said. "But we've closed in on him and are about to destroy him with that gun thingy from the back seat."

"Be careful with that," the bear said. "Is highly powerful experimental weapon."

"OK."

Todd pulled the trigger on the rocket launcher and sent a missile flying at Steelbeak's truck. However, his aim was off and it hit only a tire, but that was enough as the tire exploded and the vehicle flipped over and crashed in a flaming heap on the side of the road.

"Nice job, Todd!" Rebecca said.

"Thank you," Todd said from the back seat of the car, as the force from the firing weapon had sent him flying all the way to the rear of the vehicle.

Just then, Steelbeak emerged burned, battered and bruised from the wreckage of the truck. He carried with him a machine gun. "Youse two won't get away wit dis so easily!" He aimed at them as they drove past. Just then, his cell phone rang. "What!"

"Oh?" he said. "Da ray's been destroyed? I shoulda known dat would happen. Ya want me ta retoin home immediately? Fine! Good-bye!" He watched Todd and Rebecca speed down the road and then began walking in the opposite direction, heading back toward FOWL's regional office to catch a ride to the airport. "Shoulda known this would fail..."

"Target has been destroyed!" Rebecca announced into the radio.

"Not bad work, agents," Grizzlikof said. "We just learned that FOWL death ray was destroyed by unknown saboteur at their headquarters. You can return to plane now."

"You mean this whole mission was for nothing?" Rebecca said disappointedly.

"Basically."

"Oh well," said Todd. "At least we had a little fun."

"You're right," she said, stopping the car and turning around. They then started off for the SHUSH airplane.

Darkwing Duck returned home having once again been stripped of heroic glory by an interloper, first that turtle, then that swan. He stepped into his room, threw off his costume and flopped down on the bed. That Oliver guy was with the FOWL agent Paula, who had tried to betray Launchpad, and yet he went to destroy FOWL? Drake couldn't understand what was going on there, nor did he really want to. He just hoped that the swan had not recognized him from their earlier encounter and put two and two together. He soon drifted off to sleep.

Todd and Rebecca were now safely back onboard the SHUSH plane and flying home to St. Canard. "You two kids showed toughness," Grizzlikof said. "Maybe boss was right to add you as agents."

"Thank you, sir," Rebecca said. "I told you we could handle things."

"Also," the bear said. "We have received word that Agent Steelbeak was captured by local authorities trying to return to SHUSH headquarters. His capture would not have been possible without you."

"That guy is a pushover," Todd said. "I've stopped him twice in the last 24 hours."

"You're such a brave little turtle," Rebecca said, running her fingers over her shell.

Todd smiled and sat back in his seat. "Uh, Rebecca?"

"Yes, dear," she said.

"When we get back home, would you like to spend the night at my house?"

"Why I'd love to," she said smiling.

"OK," the turtle said. "Just be warned. It's a little messy."

"I'm a raccoon," Rebecca said. "Messy's my middle name."

"Oh..." Todd said.

She held him close as they flew toward home and hopefully many years of fun and adventure together.

Paula was relaxing in bed when Oliver returned home. "Hi, love," she said, looking up to him. "I saw what you did on the news."

"Oh?" he said. "I hope they gave me lots of good coverage." He sat down on the bed and removed his jacket and boots.

"Actually, they credited the destruction of that ray to Darkwing Duck," she said. "Did you happen to run into him while you were there?"

"Why, yes," Oliver said. "We spoke a little, and then he just disappeared."

"Oh," Paula said. "You know, I think I've figured out who that guy really is."

"Oh?" he said, removing the remainder of his clothes and crawling beneath the covers with her.

"Yes, remember when we were looking for Todd yesterday?"

"Yes."

"And we went to that Drake guy's house, the one who knew Launchpad?"

"I think so," said Oliver.

"I'm pretty sure that guy's Darkwing Duck," she said. "After all, how else would he know all the details of our encounter?"

"You may be right, my dear," Oliver said. "I thought Darkwing Duck's voice sounded familiar tonight. It all fits together now."

"Oh well," said Paula. "It's not like I care anymore. Just wish I'd been able to figure that out when there was a million bucks on the line."

"Yeah," said Oliver. "Good night, Paula."

"Good night, honey." She turned off the light and the two swans soon fell asleep cuddled together.

THE END 


End file.
